Their Happily Ever After
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After the curse is broken, Snow White and Prince Charming finally reunite. Snow White/Prince Charming


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The first thing Snow White did after the world went back to normal was to practically plow through hordes of people (Including the poor dwarves) to get to her husband. They had accidentally been separated when they went after the Evil Queen for the final time. Emma and Henry followed her, eager to see what was about to happen. "Snow!"<p>

"Charming!" Snow rushed to her husband and refused to let go.

"I love you so much. And I told you I'd always find you."

"I found you this time. And last time." She couldn't help but laugh when James glared at her.

"You're so beautiful."

"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me alone."

"I love you, too." The two began making out right there, uncaring that they had a huge audience. There was a celebration going on, so no one really cared anyone.

"Mom? Dad? This is starting to get really awkward, uncomfortable, and gross. Feels like you're about to have a quickie right here, right now." Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Ew."

"Sorry, kid." Emma smiled at her twelve year old son and then pulled him in for a hug just as James and Snow stopped what they were doing.

"Oh. Sorry, Em." Snow smiled apologetically at her daughter.

"I can't believe this tiny little baby I only got to hold for a few minutes grew up and is a mother herself." James hated that they had missed so much of their daughter's and grandson's lives.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I guess so." She still had some unresolved abandonment issues, but they had faded away slightly when she found out the real reason she had been sent away – For the same reasons Henry had.

"Well, we should get to the castle. I hope it's still there." Snow frowned, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's there."

"You always know the right thing to say, Charming." She beamed at her husband and really wished they didn't have an audience. She wanted to make up for lost time – With Charming and with their daughter and grandson. It was slightly surreal that Emma was only a few years younger than them, but that was okay. They'd get used to it.

"Charming isn't your real name, right?" Emma had read the book, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"No. It's just what your mother insists on calling me. My real name is actually James, but have I been called that since we met? No, I have not."

"You love it and you know it."

Snow shrieked as James pulled her in closer for another kiss. However, an impatient Henry interrupted them. "Can we get back to the castle now? I want to see it. I bet it's awesome!"

His grandparents and mother laughed. "Let's go." James refused to let go of his wife's hand, and the family of four made their way to the castle. Luckily, it was still standing when they got there.

"It's beautiful." Emma was actually in awe – She couldn't believe her parents had lived here. She could have grown up here if it hadn't been for that bitch Regina. However, due to living in the real world, she was still a little cynical about happily ever after. Emma couldn't help it.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I'm so happy I don't have to live in that small apartment anymore." Mary Margaret had always hated her apartment and couldn't wait to leave for somewhere better. And now Snow White did have somewhere better.

One of the side effects of the curse – even though it was no longer in effect – was that everyone retained their memories of the "real world". It was just easier to deal with that way for some reason.

"It did kinda suck." Emma had liked living with her mother, but it had been awkward at some points, especially once they had both become convinced that what Henry was telling them had been the truth. From there, it was a long battle to beat Regina and end the curse. They had avoided each other for a little while upon figuring out they really were mother and daughter. However, Henry had quickly put a stop to that and made them talk. After that, Emma and Mary Margaret had started working together. In fact, Emma had helped her mother stand up to Regina instead of cowering, like she had always done.

"So, would you like a tour? We can show you both around if you'd like." Snow didn't understand why she was so worried - She and Emma had a good mother-daughter relationship already.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You two have a lot to catch up on now that all of your memories have returned." Emma didn't want to think about how they were going to catch up, but the thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"We can find our own way around. Don't worry about us, Grandma."

Snow smiled at her grandson. "You are so sweet, Henry. Thank you for being so persistent and never giving up." She kneeled down and hugged the pre-teen.

Henry squirmed a little at the praise, but smiled. He dragged Emma off to a different part of the castle, leaving Snow and James alone. He grabbed her hand and dipped his wife, which made her laugh.

"So, we're alone now. No daughter or grandson to bother us for the time being. You want to reunite in our bedroom?" He winked suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"Is sex all that you can think about? You're incorrigible."

"You still love me."

"Yeah, I do." It felt nice to not have to worry about the Evil Queen or the curse. It was a great feeling and for once, Snow White wasn't stressed. There wouldn't be any more revenge to panic about. They were all safe.

"I'll race you there."

"You're on, Charming." Snow White laughed as Charming bolted from the room, and then rushed after him. She somehow beat him inside their room.

After they were done making up for the thirty years they had lost (Which was odd to think about, since they were still the same age as they had been when the curse took effect), Snow and Charming laid on the bed and talked.

"I am so proud of Emma. I need to tell her that when we're done here." James couldn't wait to get to know his daughter (and grandson) more.

"I am, too. We may not have raised her, but we gave her the best chance."

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life in the real world?"

"Multiple times. And I've already told you that you're welcome."

"I also remember telling you that I would always find you. Guess you found me for once." James leaned over and kissed his wife again. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes, I did. And we've spent enough time here, so let's go find our family."

"Sounds like a great plan."

The two got out of the bed, dressed, and then headed out of their room to find Emma and Henry. Snow and James leaned into each other as they watched the two explore the library.

The family of four – Which would be expanded in years to come – would never be torn apart again.

Happily ever after was finally happening and would continue uninterrupted from now on.


End file.
